


Rosie

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Dogs, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira pulls on her runners and ties her hair into a ponytail before she walks out the door and begins her morning run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> for beacon hills women of colour week (day two: favourite ship)

Kira pulls on her runners and ties her hair into a ponytail before she walks out the door and begins her morning run. It’s around seven o’clock on a Sunday and the streets are mainly filled with cars, which is no different from every other Sunday morning when she goes for a run.

By the time she gets to the park, one of her favourite songs is playing through her headphones so she takes a moment to sit down on the bench and have a break. Kira has a something to drink from her water bottle, letting the fresh morning breeze cool her down.

Suddenly, Kira’s feeling cold and she’s beginning to regret not bringing a light jacket with her, even though she’s not meant to be cold because she should be running. She gets up and stretches her legs briefly before continuing to run through the park, which seems more like a large green field with its lack of people.

Among the brightly coloured green grass, Kira thinks she sees a splotch of white fur, but she shakes her head and keeps running forward, speeding up slightly. What Kira doesn’t see, is the white bundle of fur running circles around her feet. The bundle of fur trips her over and Kira falls face-first into the grass.

With a small sigh, Kira sits up and looks around, hoping no one saw her fall over. She rubs her face and she’s greeted by a white fluffy dog sitting in front of her lap, tongue hanging out of its mouth as it breathes heavily and wags its tail.

As the dog sits in front of her, Kira knows that she could never be mad at it for tripping her over. She instantly laughs at the dog and begins brushing her hands through the dog’s fur. In return, the dog playfully lick’s Kira’s hands and she laughs again before wiping her slobbed up hand through the grass.

Kira looks around the park but there’s no one walking around with a dog leash in their hand.

“Hello?” Kira calls out. “Is anyone looking for a dog?”

After a minute or so, there’s no response so Kira repeats herself only to once again get no response.

She looks at the dog and finds its collar, feeling around for a name tag. Luckily, Kira finds one and she sees the name ‘Rosie’ written in neat cursive and a number beneath it.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Rosie,” Kira smiles as she pulls the dog - Rosie - into her lap and reaches for her phone in her side pocket.

“Hello, this is Braeden speaking,” The voice on the other end of the phone says.

Kira clears her throat. “Hi, I’m Kira. Do you own a white, fluffy dog named Rosie?”

There’s silence on the other line and Kira as to ask Braeden if she’s still there.

“It’s just - I can’t believe you found her, Kira. She’s been missing since Friday night and I’ve been worried sick.”

“Oh,” Kira replies, feeling sorry for Braeden. “I can come and drop her off after I take a shower - I was out on my morning run.”

“That’s fine, I’ll see you soon.”

The two of them hang up and as Kira’s walking home, holding Rosie in her arms, her phone buzzes. Braeden has texted Kira her address.

Kira gets home and showers, leaving Rosie to run around her apartment. She changes into some more appropriate clothes for meeting Braeden, consisting of a skater shirt and a plain top.

She puts Rosie in the passengers seat of her car and puts the radio on low, putting Braeden’s address into her phone and following the directions that it gives her.

After half an hour of driving, Kira ends up in front of a rather nice house with a large front yard that seems to be lacking something (possibly flowers).

Kira holds Rosie in her arms once more, letting go and using one arm to knock on Braeden’s door. Within a matter of seconds, Kira can hear footsteps echoing down a hallway, leading to the front door.

“Hey, you must be Kira,” Braeden says, ginning.

Rosie, on the other hand, has a different plans. As Kira goes to hand her back to Braeden, Rosie jumps out of Kira’s arms and leaps into Braeden’s. She immediately starts licking Braeden’s face and Braeden chuckles before placing her down beside her.

“That’s me,” Kira replies, wondering if it’s too late to respond to what Braeden had said. “Rosie’s a wonderful dog.”

Braeden smiles at her. “Come in; I think Rosie wants you to play catch with her.”

Kira looks down at Rosie standing beside Braeden’s ankles, her ball in her mouth as she wags her tail. She leans down and scratches behind Rosie’s ears before following Braeden and Rosie out to the backyard.

Compared to the front yard, the backyard looks beautiful. There’s a large oak tree in the corner near the fence and sitting beside it is Rosie’s dog kennel, toys scattered messily around it.

Braeden sits down on the grass and Kira follows, crossing her legs and taking in the rest of the backyard.

“I got Rosie when she was a puppy. She used to sleep on my shoulder and now she’s lucky if she can lie down on my lap without making my leg fall asleep,” Braeden tells her, chuckling. “I’m a self defense teacher.”

Kira smiles, letting the ball drop from Rosie’s mouth and into her hand before throwing it across the yard. “I’m training to become a veterinarian.”

The two go back and forth, exchanging facts about themselves as Rosie picks and chooses who she wants to throw the ball (most of the time it’s Kira). It’s almost midday when Kira realizes that she has college homework she should be doing, so she lets Braeden know.

“I have some homework that I should be doing,” She frowns, looking down at the grass.

Braeden nods, smiling. “It’s fine; I understand. I’m free Tuesday after three if you want to catch up.”

“Cool; it’ll be nice to hang out again,” Kira grins. “I’ve already got your number so I’ll text you when I’m free on Tuesday.”

Kira says goodbye to Rosie, once again scratching behind her ears because she knows Rosie loves it.

Rosie follows Braeden and Kira through the house, standing beside Braeden at the front door as she waves bye to Kira. Kira waves back, grinning from ear to ear as she gets into her car and starts the engine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a "lost pet ‘if found please call’ au".  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
